Morning Workout?
by everlovin
Summary: Ronon/Jenn fluff set the day after Tracker. For Intentions Day. Enjoy!


Disclaimer - SGA belongs to MGM. I only own the dvds.

Pairing - Ronon/Jenn

Rating - T+

Summary - I was watching Tracker recently - Woot! - And this idea so came to me I had to write it. In my world, the Triangle o'Doom never happened and it's summertime while Tracker takes place on Atlantis. Ronon and Jenn have been together for just a very short amount of time at this point. For Intentions Day.

The 5:30 am alarm went off earlier than usual.

Jenn flopped over to hit the snooze. "Ow." Sore muscles affronted every part of her body. Crap! She knew dragging 200 plus pounds across rough terrain as far as she did would make her pay.

But it had to be done. Absolutely she needed to get Celise and Kiryk away from that cave.

And the sense of accomplishment had been heady.

That was then. Today, she could barely move. Somehow, she didn't think Ronon would let her cry off on their training session that morning. Groaning, she turned off the alarm. She'd need the extra nine minutes to get ready.

She took long, slowish steps down to the gym trying to ease her knotted muscles.

Wasn't working.

She opened the doors and there he was in all his glory. He was already running through his complex moves warming up. Here she was a doctor. She saw the human form all the time. But she'd never seen a human form as beautiful as Ronon exercising.

Even as stiff and sore as she was, she felt a thrill of hormones as she waited for a chance to catch his attention.

He was moving over to her mid-hormone dump so she barely registered him moving and he was there. With a grin, he dropped a soft kiss on her lips. Man oh man! The man knew how to kiss. "Morning." He was grinning. Like he knew how thoroughly discombobulated his kisses made her. Like her kisses did the same to him.

"Well, it certainly is a good morning now."

He laughed as he reached for his training staff. "You ready to get started?"

In Jennifer's defense, she tried. She grabbed her own training staff and tried to settle in a loose battle stance.

Only there was nothing loose about it. Muscles she didn't know she had seized up and a small cry escaped without her permission.

Ronon, who never missed anything, was immediately at her side. "You ok?"

"I'm better than I was yesterday. I'm home, with you, and Celise is on the mend."

"You know what I mean. How much are you hurting?"

"Honestly, everything hurts. I'm not used to trekking through the woods much less dragging huge men around."

The tender, proud, fierce look he gave her was one she'd always remember. "Com'on."

He guided her to the infirmary first where Amanda Cole was on duty. "Hey, Doc. Jennifer needs something for pain." Jenn shot him a dirty look and Amanda chuckled.

"I see the adage of doctors being the worst patients is true," she winked at Ronon.

Jenn felt a part of her mind growl at that wink. Ronon was hers. No flirting.

Amanda shook out an ibuprofen and Jenn dutifully took the pill.

Ronon tugged her back down the hallways. Once to her room, Ronon leaned down to kiss her again. Jenn could spend all morning kissing Ronon. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Grab your swimsuit."

They took a transporter down to just below sea level of the city to a large pool of water. "This deep, won't the water be too cold to swim in? Especially before breakfast?" Jenn was dubious to say the least.

"I found this place not long after the second time they tried to make me a runner. The explosion, the fight with that wraith beat me up pretty good. Needed to ease back into work-outs." Jenn dipped a toe in and was surprised how warm it was. "Zelenka says some of the city's power systems are in this area and warms it up."

As Jenn waded into the water, she looked back to him. "You going to stay up there and just watch?"

Ronon's eyes heated for a moment. Jenn shivered at the sensual promises in his eyes. "No, I'm swimming too."

Jenn took a long look up and down his tall frame. Or, more precisely, the leather pants that hugged his legs and butt.

Ronon pulled a pair of shorts out of a pocket. "Don't worry. I'll turn my back."

She blushed to the roots of her hair, but didn't turn around when Ronon very obviously undid his belt as he turned - slowly - around.

Jenn held her breath as he stripped down and pulled on the blue and white shorts. Not because of any sort of fear or anticipation. Rather, she forgot how to breathe.

"Better watch out, Jennifer. Here I come!" Ronon stood back some steps from the pool, took a running start, and canonballed into the water splashing everything in sight.

A/N - Reviews are wonderful! Thanks!


End file.
